


清醒复又沉醉的清晨

by shenshengdeshiwu



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 11:44:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18799678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenshengdeshiwu/pseuds/shenshengdeshiwu
Summary: 为你醉酒的后续





	清醒复又沉醉的清晨

明亮的日光洒在土方十四郎的脸上，暖洋洋的热度唤醒了睡得昏沉的鬼之副长。黑发男人把脸埋回舒适的枕头里，迷迷糊糊地想着自己上次睡得这么深沉，没在天亮前起床是什么时候的事。不过今天放假，他也不急着起床，用脸颊蹭了蹭枕头，方才后知后觉地意识到好像有什么不对，今天的枕头怎么莫名的有弹性？还有断断续续打在自己脸上的那股温热的气息是怎么回事？  
他不情不愿地抬起眼皮，却在睁开眼的瞬间清醒了过来，又马上大脑死机。眼前那无限放大的脸是怎么回事？ ！ ！就算眼睛闭着看不到猩红的死鱼眼，但看到那银色的睫毛还有那高挺的鼻梁也知道这是坂田银时那个混帐家伙吧！天杀的，老子怎么会跟他睡在一起？ ！ ！ ！  
他僵硬的抬起脖颈，如生锈的机械慢慢扭头瞥了一眼自己刚刚觉得特别舒服的枕头——居然是坂田银时的手臂？ ！ ！ ！  
灵魂出窍的亡灵骷髅喀啦喀啦地低头：两片相贴在一起的赤裸胸膛、互相挂在对方腰上的手臂…他不敢继续往下看了…但他原本没有知觉的下半身慢慢苏醒了过来，大腿传来既酸既麻还有和别人的大腿紧密交缠的触感…最可怕的是——自己身后那个难以言喻的地方所传来又胀又麻的感觉——鬼之副长聪慧的脑袋瞬间忆起了昨天晚上的各种细节，但他现在恨不得把脑子撞碎让自己断片断得干干净净的！  
太尴尬了！尴尬死了！疯狂的弹幕在鬼之副长的脑子里炸开，沸腾的鬼之副长拖着游离在外的魂魄慌慌张张地想起身，却蓦然僵住。不是他又酸又软的躯体在抗议的原因，而是他轻轻挪动了臀部发现了——那天杀的坂田银时的那天杀的鬼东西居然还埋在自己身体里——  
意识到自己那隐密之处的满胀感并不只是昨晚做过头的缘故，而是根本还被塞得满满当当的——鬼之副长的手掌带着凌厉的掌风就要扇到该死的混帐东西的脸上，又紧急煞车悬停在那张俊脸边上——不行！虽然应该把他砍成肉块，不，是肉沫，但决不能在这种情况——两人身体镶嵌在一起的情况——让这家伙醒来！  
鬼之副长捏紧拳头，羞耻又愤恨地决定暂时先留混帐东西的狗命一会，小心翼翼地挪动臀部想把那可恶的烂东西从自己体内拔出来。然而他的肠肉并不受他的指挥，在他辛辛苦苦挪动酸麻的腰臀时，居然不知羞耻地吸吮住那可恶的烂东西，而那可恶的烂东西居然不要脸的硬了！ ！  
鬼之副长的体温又升高了一度，咬牙切齿地努力后退。自己的肠道里又湿又滑，一想到是那混帐遗留下来的东西，鬼之副长的脸色又一阵青红变换。他强自忍了下来，藉由那该死的浊液的润滑，成功让那硬起来的鬼东西滑出了一小截，但酥麻的电流在这短暂的过程中窜遍了他全身，让他不得不暂停下来喘息。他一次挪动一点，终于让那可恶的东西拔出了一半，但他胸腔的起伏快到他压不下去的程度了，他的大腿也不受控制地打颤着，而且体内那东西好像又胀大了一些，把自己的肠道撑得更麻了。  
鬼之副长用泛着水光的蓝眼恶狠狠地瞪着那咂着嘴睡得香甜的混帐，在心里把他碎尸万段。他狠狠掐了自己大腿一把，决定咬紧牙关一鼓作气直接把剩下的部份一次抽出来。他抵着床面，竭尽身体残存的所有力气，一把向后大幅退开臀部；但他忘记和他相对而睡的卷毛挂在自己腰上的手臂了——在他强忍着燃尽理智的快感终于只差一个端部就可以把那东西拔离体内的时候，那只手臂一收，两人的胯部又啪的一声重重地撞在了一起，那坚硬的鬼东西大力地撞回了自己身体最深处。  
土方十四郎缓了好一阵子才从尾椎处爆炸开来的极致快感中回过神来，他眨掉眼角的泪滴，催眠自己肠道里每一吋软肉被摩擦过的酥麻余韵都只是错觉。他气愤又不得不轻手轻脚地挪开那只挂在自己腰上的手臂，重新开始努力。  
然而这次那鬼东西完全硬了起来，直挺挺地戳在自己体内，刁钻的角度使他不只需要让臀部后退还必须全身一起向上挪动才行。  
这样侧躺的姿势实在很难使力，土方十四郎看着混蛋卷毛睡得深沉的死猪样，决定换一个姿势。他忍着全身的酸软和肠道被硬物塞满顶着的奇异感受，努力按着死卷毛和他一起翻了个身——使死卷毛平躺，而自己趴坐在他身上。  
他坐直身体，满意的勾起嘴角，这下他只要把自己的臀部抬起来就可以脱离这个混帐东西了。  
他双手撑在死卷毛节理分明的腹肌上，手掌下完美的触感让他不禁嫉妒不平，为什么自己天天训练扎实，而这混帐废柴每天摸鱼打混却身材比自己还好！他磨了磨牙，恨不得从这名叫坂田银时的混蛋身上咬下一块肉。  
他跪在坂田银时两侧腰际的双腿用力，撑着坂田银时的腹肌慢慢抬起自己的臀部。他的大腿实在太过酸软了，完全使不上力，他颤抖地抬起一截又跌坐回去。但他向来都是不服输的性子，闭起眼咬紧嘴唇继续努力。几次下来他的肠肉被摩擦得越来越敏感，身体的颤抖已经到了压抑不住的程度，他撑着银时的腹肌粗喘着气，恼怒又不甘心极了。  
好不容易缓过劲来，他再次榨出大腿和臀肌的全部力气，颤巍巍地抬起臀部。粗大的硬物擦着他湿黏的软肉缓缓退出他的身体，他强忍着摧人理智的酥麻感，准备迎接艰难的胜利。  
“副长大人这么欲求不满吗？”沙哑低沉却带着调侃的声音打断了土方的动作，惊得他摔了回去，猛烈的摩擦让他不禁轻哼出声。  
“大清早就拿阿银当按摩棒使，难道阿银昨晚还没有满足你吗？”土方惊恐地睁开眼，看到可恶的混帐卷毛正挑着那双猩红的眼睛调笑似地看着自己。他涨红了脸失口否认：“我…我才没有！还不是你这混帐！做完也不…也不…总之！我只是想把你的烂东西拔出来而已！”他一开口才发现自己的喉咙疼痛不已，全是声带被过度磨砺的刺痛感。  
“哦？是吗？那副长大人请继续。”坂田银时悠哉地把手臂枕到脑后，准备继续欣赏身上的人的表演。  
“你这混蛋！”土方的脑袋向外冒着蒸汽，不知是羞还是气的，“醒了就赶快给老子拔出去！”  
“不要～阿银我昨晚辛苦的耕耘了一晚上啊～现在要休息～～副长大人加油喔！”坂田银时说着，但脸上完全没有丝毫的困意，双眼更是毫不掩饰赤裸裸地上下扫视着土方未着寸缕的身体。  
土方气得恨不得立刻把他剁成肉酱，但现在他又没刀也没力气。他犹豫了好一会，要再这混蛋眼前做那样的动作令他羞耻得想死，但继续保持镶嵌在一起的状态就更不行了！他只能掩耳盗铃地闭上眼睛准备继续努力。意识自己正被观看着，让他体内敏锐的感觉好像放大了数十倍。他还没开始动作就已经觉得自己快受不住那太过强烈的酥麻感了。才挪动一小节他就全身打颤，不得不停下来喘气，这时他体内的硬物又突然胀大了一圈，撑得他哼了一声。他刚想质问，罪魁祸首就恶人先告状了，“多串你真的不是在把阿银当成按摩棒吗？”  
“当然不是！你这混帐白痴！”他顾喉咙的疼痛吼了回去。  
“可是多串…你硬了耶！”坂田银时抬了抬下巴示意土方低头看看自己的胯部。  
看到自己的性器正高高昂着头，土方瞳孔放大难以置信，随即羞耻得想立刻切腹自尽。他嘴巴开开阖阖，被称为忽方十四悠的他此刻完全不知道该怎么为自己辩解，明明、明明他真的只是想拔出来而已的！  
坂田银时向上挺了挺腰胯，刻意顶向土方前列腺的位置。 “啊…”土方捂住自己的嘴，没想到自己居然会发出这种羞耻至极的声音，泛着水光的蓝眸里涌上了几分慌张无助，但他随即把那抹心慌意乱藏了起来，捶了一下银时的小腹，凶狠地瞪他，“你这混蛋做什么！”  
“还不是多串你的问题！你用美味的小穴把阿银我夹醒，却说你只是想离开，但你接着又用美色继续勾引阿银！勾引了后现在又不继续动作！把小小银放置play！阿银我只好自给自足啊！”银时扶着土方的窄腰，边说边向上顶弄那湿热紧致的小穴。  
银时主动的抽插动作带来比方才土方试图起身而造成的摩擦更强烈无数倍的快感，土方第一次在清醒的时候体验到这种从脚趾麻到头皮、全身好像被分解成无数光点的感受，不知所措地抓紧银时的手臂，“停！…你快停止！”  
“这种事怎么能停呢！而且多串明明就很舒服～”银时捧着土方的臀瓣向上抛起，在那蜜桃般的臀部落下的时候挺腰捣开肠壁深深地撞进甬道最深处。  
“啊…”土方紧咬着唇瓣也阻止不了刺痛的喉咙发出羞耻的呻吟，他浑身酸软，完全没有力气抵抗银时的操控，只有指甲在银时手臂上徒留下几道血痕，“你快停…下来…”，他脖颈后仰黑发散乱，无意识地把自己性感的躯体展现在坂田银时猩红深邃的眼里。漂亮的下颔线，突起的喉结，纤细的锁骨，泛着粉色大力起伏喘气的胸膛。坂田银时加快了抛送顶弄的速度，每一下都重重撞击在土方的前列腺上，直捣得黑发男人全身潮红，汗珠不停从体表渗出，喉咙无法抑制地发出呜咽呻吟。看着黑发男人性感的肌肉绷紧，抽搐颤抖，坂田银时心脏满溢着征服难驯的猎物的成就感和独占自己心上人不为人知的一面的幸福感。这个男人是他的，从昨晚开始，到今天，到未来，都是他的。  
“啊啊…不…”土方拼尽所有自制力仍没多久就被银时顶得喷射了出来。他酸软的腰肢终于支撑不住，和凌乱的浊液一起瘫倒在了银时身上。  
银时搂紧他，继续猛烈地挺腰抽插，逼得高潮失神的土方发出绵连的呻吟，肠道一阵剧烈收缩。  
直到土方哀求着呢喃“不要了…停…拜托…”他才慢了下来， 一边轻柔地啄吻土方汗湿的侧脸。  
土方艰难地抬手挡住银时的唇，沙哑的声音夹杂在喘息里：“别这样…停下…”  
坂田银时正想用鼻尖顶开土方的手，继续偷吻，却听到“我们不该这样…”，银时愣了一下，骤然停止动作，满溢的心脏好似突然被戳了一个洞，他扯开土方的手掌，瞪着那双迷离的蓝眼，“什么叫我们不该这样？”  
土方喘了好一会，才缓过气来，“我们…昨天是意外…”，面前的红瞳好像酝酿起恐怖的风暴，但他仍努力继续说下去，“我们喝醉了…现在不该继续了…”  
坂田银时的脸阴沉地冒出有如实质的黑气，咬牙说道，“你知道这不是意外。是你说你讨厌我喜欢别人的！是多串你主动吻了我的！”  
“不…我不记得…你别骗人…”土方十四郎摇着头，可耻地吐出扎心的谎言。他其实是记得的，尽管昨晚他醉得厉害，但他确实没断片，但他一点也不想想起自己不要脸的趴坐到男人身上，还主动吻他的事实。他死也不会承认的。  
土方十四郎无法否认自己内心对这个男人的折服、憧憬以及难以言说的情感，但无论如何他作为真选组的副长，都不能接受自己不要脸地依附到另一个男人身上，软弱地瘫在对方怀里，受对方的支配。他必须离开，离开这个男人。  
坂田银时坐起身，盯着怀里心虚地挪开眼的男人，“忘记了？没关系，阿银我会把昨天的一切都重复一遍的。”  
黑发男人推着他，“不要！我说了！你放开我！”蓝眸里藏了几分惊恐，不会吧，昨天那疯狂的夜晚要是完整重复一遍自己一定会被玩坏的。  
银发男人的大手握住了黑发男人刚刚软下去的性器，另一手则扣住黑发男人的腰，挺动胯部，一下下顶撞在他敏感的前列腺上，没几下就把应该还在不应期的性器激得高高翘起，“不要吗？副长大人的这边可不是这么说的呢！你看刚刚才几下你就被阿银插射了，现在又一下就被插硬了呢！”  
土方推着他，全身被火烤般炽热，又羞耻又难耐，“我没有…你快放开我！”  
但坂田银时完全不打算放过他，继续在他耳边说：“别再不承认了！副长大人你昨天也是这样坐在阿银我腿上，求阿银摸你这里呢！”  
“呃啊…”土方粗喘了一声，伸手想去掰开银时握住自己性器的手，在心里咒骂，才不是这样！昨天你那鬼东西才没插在我屁股里！但这话他可不敢说出来。  
坂田银时勾起嘴角，增加了些环握住硬物的力道，“小心点，副长大人可别弄坏了自己的宝贝。”同时挺腰搅弄着那又湿热又软烂的甬道。  
“唔嗯…”土方清醒的意识如遭高压电的暴击，他从没想过自己的身体居然会这么敏感。他双手捏紧坂田银时的肩膀，努力压抑自己想在对方手中挺腰的冲动。  
坂田银时的手技巧娴熟地抚弄土方的性器，把那可怜的硬物逼得胀痛发麻，他另一只大手张开，用两端的指尖同时把玩着土方胸前两粒凸起的小点。  
“混帐…老子要砍了你！”土方粗喘着气骂着，把指甲掐进自己大腿里，但痛觉也压不下身体里越涌越高的浪潮。坂田银时用他炽热的粗大一下下用力侵犯著那殷红的小穴，一下下重击在土方十四郎的敏感点上。土方再也骂不出完整的话来，他的呻吟越来越高昂，他终究抑制不住再次在银发男人的掌中爆发了出来，浊液喷洒在两人的胸腹间，再顺着肌肉的凹沟滑落。  
他羞耻至极，却无力从男人的怀里起身。  
坂田银时推倒他，让他仰躺在床上，胸腔剧烈起伏，两条矫健的长腿瘫在两侧，“承认吧多串！你明明就喜欢阿银我！”  
土方撇开脸不去看他，心脏里酸涩难受。他清楚那是事实，但他更清楚自己不能承认，也没资格拥有。  
银时看着他的表情，猜到他的想法，叹了口气。他低下头在自己昨晚留下的吻痕上再次一一舔吻着，“多串，阿银我啊，在你每道伤疤上都留下痕迹了，我知道你在想什么，但让我们试着一起走好吗？”  
土方睁大眼睛，点点湿意涌了上来，但他不敢相信坂田银时的话。  
坂田银时捧起他的脸，让他转回正面看着自己。他低下头，让两人的鼻尖相贴，让两人的眼瞳完全被对方的所占满。 “多串，十四郎，阿银我的心掉在你身上了。我是认真的，让我和你一起前进吧。”  
土方难以置信地看向他，他虽然渴望自己能和这个耀眼而强大的男人并肩，但也一直以为自己只能在背负着自己珍视的真选组独自前行时偶尔偷偷仰望一下他。  
他在男人深邃的眼瞳里看到了浓烈的情感，他听到自己的心跳剧烈地跳动。他惶惶不安，但男人握住了他的手，和他十指交扣，男人不再言语，但他从男人的眼里读懂了他的意思、读到了他的决心。  
一滴泪水从他泛红的眼角溢出。坂田银时松了口气，他其实也会怕黑发男人坚持要推开自己。他低头将那滴泪饮下，再啄吻了一下土方渗着血丝的红唇。 “副长大人这是答应了阿银了吧？你会对阿银负责吧？”  
黑发男人涨红了脸，先是微不可查的点了点头，看到银发男人咧出一个傻不啦唧的笑后，羞赧地扭开了头。他犹豫了一下，有点忸怩的开口“会、会的啦…只是我得先跟近藤老大还有总悟说一下…”  
听到让自己吃了满缸醋的大猩猩的名字，坂田银时笑容骤然消失，太阳穴砰砰直跳，咬牙问道，“怎么？阿银想要副长大人对我负责，还需要那只大猩猩的同意吗？”  
土方张了张口，识相地把反驳近藤老大不是大猩猩的话咽了回去，“呃…要结婚的话…还是得先跟他们说的啊…你也需要跟你家两个小鬼说吧…”  
“噗哈哈哈哈哈”，坂田银时突然爆出轰然大笑，笑得太夸张了，带着自己埋在土方身体里的性器震动不已。  
土方全身涨红，既是被体内强烈的酥麻感激得，又是被气的。这混蛋要自己负责又不是结婚那是想怎样？ ！而且笑成这样也太过分了！他抬起一腿想把身上的男人从自己体内踹出去，但过度虚软的脚只能勉强抵在男人厚实的胸膛上，完全撼动不了分毫。  
难受又羞耻的情绪笼罩了土方十四郎，他撇开头不愿在看向那笑得不停的混帐。他对自己说那只是误会对方意思的羞耻和被嘲笑的气愤罢了，不愿承认从心脏蔓延到四肢的酸涩，和口腔里的苦味。  
坂田银时乐得像是置身于草莓牛奶乐园里，没想到自己的多串会可爱成这样，跳过交往直接想到结婚去了。等他终于笑够了，抹掉眼角笑出来的水珠，把那只抵在自己胸上的长腿架到肩上，侧头轻轻亲吻着那漂亮的小腿肌，“多串你生气了？”  
土方哼了一声不理会明知故问的混帐，动了动脚想收回自己的腿。坂田银时把那条美腿抱紧在怀里，把自己的硬物埋到更深更暖的地方，满足地收获心上人的轻颤，得了便宜还卖乖地装无辜，“对不起嘛…是多串你太可爱了嘛！阿银我实在忍不住啊！”  
“去死！别用那个词形容老子！我自作多情真是对不起喔！你这混帐快给我滚出去！”  
银时故意挺了挺腰，抽送了几下，把黑发男人凌厉的瞪视搅得迷离失焦，“才不出去！多串的身体太美味了！阿银我要埋在里面一辈子！”  
“去…去你的…一辈子！”，土方的嘴角泄漏了几分藏不住的委屈，“你不是不要结婚吗！”  
银时把那只长腿压向主人的胸膛，低下头啄吻闹脾气的男人的侧脸，“阿银我当然想跟多串结婚啊！只是多串在结婚前是不是忘记一个步骤了？ ”  
胸膛里酸涩的痛觉莫名减轻了些，土方疑惑地转过头，却被抓住机会攫获了双唇。坂田银时的舌头灵活地顶开他的列齿，给他一个甜腻到窒息的舌吻。  
土方挣扎地推开散发着草莓甜味的男人，大口喘气，“你…先把话说清楚…”  
“好啦好啦，阿银只是以为结婚前应该先交往而已嘛！不过多串这么急的话，那阿银我明天就去真选组提亲吧！”  
土方羞耻得想撞墙，自己怎么会脑抽直接想到结婚去，刚刚真的昏头了，“不不不…先交往就好了！是我搞错顺序了！”  
“唔，结婚确实得等一下，毕竟阿银我得存一下聘金。不能只让多串带嫁妆来啊！”银时摸了摸下巴。  
“等等！为什么是你出聘金我出嫁妆？！”土方瞪着烟蓝色的眸子抗议着，银发男人则饶富兴味地睨着他，没有开口，但嘲讽的话却表达的清清楚楚。黑发男人炸起毛，气急败坏地瞪他，“要不是老子昨天喝醉了，才不会让你这混蛋在上面！”  
“哦？是吗？看来阿银我得再努力一点，让副长大人认清自己的位置呢！”坂田银时说着，压着土方的腿，再次律动了起来。  
“喂！等等！够了！今天先休战了！”土方赶紧想阻止他，他从昨晚到现在真的是被做得没有力气了。  
“副长大人才答应要对阿银负责的，现在就要马上反悔了吗？阿银的小小银今天都还没发泄耶！”  
“唔！那你至少把老子的腿放下！”土方的腿真的太酸软了，继续这样被压在胸前的姿势，他怀疑自己今天还走不走得动路。  
“太可惜了！多串不喜欢这个姿势呀！”银时表示遗憾，却动作俐落地帮土方换了姿势，还垫了一个枕头到土方腰下。土方刚想感动一下，银时却陡然加快了律动的速度，原本和缓的速度变的狂猛起来，炽热的粗大大力的抽出，湿热的肠肉蠕动着尚未收拢，又再次被重重地破开。两人臀胯间发出热烈地拍打声，极致的快感从交合处爆发开来，土方瞬间失去了语言的能力。  
他原本以为昨晚那令人意识溃散的极致欢愉是酒精放大的效果，现在他才知道，酒精其实反而有减弱感官的能力，没有酒精的情况，身体每一个细胞的感受都无比清晰的传递到了他的大脑，他的脑袋在一瞬间被过度丰沛的电流讯号塞爆。土方的双腿不自觉的环紧银时的腰，双手攀在他宽厚的背上，抓着浮木在极乐的暴风雨中载浮载沉。  
他的肠肉紧紧的包裹住银时的热铁，爽得银时也忍不住粗粗喘气，“副长大人你的小穴那么敏感贪吃，要是阿银在下面怎么满足它呢？”  
土方晃着脑袋，无法回答他，他的意识早被剧烈的风暴打得破碎，他除了高声呻吟和蜷起全身肌肉，什么都做不到了。他的汗水浸湿了床单，仿佛暴雨真实倾倒在这柔软的床铺上。他尖叫着再次攀上颠峰，可怜的性器颤巍巍的射出稀薄的液体，射不出东西来后仍被激得抽搐颤抖。  
在土方高潮后银时动作再次轻缓了下来，和方才地狂风暴雨截然不同的感受，却也带给土方难以言喻的舒适和欢愉。银时换着角度小幅度地捣弄糜烂的小穴，搅得土方得呻吟都变得软糯而连绵。土方刚才紧绷的每根神经像被温柔的手轻轻的梳开，酥麻的感觉依旧，但少了强烈的攻击性，而变得勾连绵长。土方舒服极了，但又感觉少了点什么。他仰起头，像只可怜兮兮的小兽，泛着水光的眸子望着撑在身上的男人，流泄出呜咽声的嘴微微张着，渴求着男人的亲吻。银时低下头，含住那双湿润的唇，温柔的吮吻他。但哀鸣的小兽不满足，主动探出小舌去寻找男人的舌尖，与之勾缠。  
两人吞食着对方的津液，舌头交缠唇瓣吸吮的动作逐渐变得热烈，土方勾在银时腰后的小腿收紧，臀部不自觉地配合起银时的动作前后摆动着。欢愉的电流透过两人上下两处交缠的部位在两人的躯干中奔驰流转。没有人有余力在思考任何事情，谁上谁下都不重要了。情欲的浪潮不只席卷了他们的躯体，还绵延至他们的魂魄里。他们的灵魂完全沉溺于欢欣的共鸣交缠。在这狭小的房间里，时间失去了意义，肉体的躯壳也失去了意义，他们用灵魂感知著彼此取悦的彼此。  
end


End file.
